Report 939
Report #939 Skillset: Skill: Declarations Org: Serenguard Status: Rejected Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: We do not like this idea. Certain aspects of declarations are intended to take advantage of this anonymity, including but not limited to some psionic attacks, order defilment, attacking village mobs, guards, etc. Problem: In lusternia, there exist two kinds of attacks. Attacks which tell you exactly who hit you, and attacks which are 'anonymous'. For the purposes of declaration on prime, a person should be able to know who is attacking them for the sake of defending themselves or asking assistance from others to DEFEND them. Those who can use anonymous attacks may receive some advantage in very specific situations that allow them to attack one on prime without them being able to ascertain who it is. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow PK DECLARATIONS to also list those who have declared you. Player Comments: ---on 8/29 @ 00:05 writes: Solution 1 ---on 8/29 @ 15:34 writes: Supported. ---on 8/30 @ 15:41 writes: SUPPORT. ---on 8/30 @ 16:12 writes: Supported. ---on 8/30 @ 16:21 writes: I don't see which anonymous attacks could possibly justify - essentially - making all attacks no longer anonymous on prime. The idea behind anonymous attacks is that you CAN'T find out who is attacking so you can't defend. To that end, I believe most anonymous attacks are difficult to cause any significant damage with or have some kind of way to avoid. Perhaps you could provide examples of which anonymous actions are significantly threatening and offer solutions to those abilities instead? ---on 8/31 @ 10:49 writes: Kaikazu, the entire psionics skillset tree is an example, as is phantasms and countless abilities within the game, including passive room-wide abilities. There's quite a large list to tackle them individually, and in cases where there are several people in the room capable of attacking in this way, it is difficult to ascertain exactly who declared you. Declaration is meant to be a bold act that one should be able to respond to, and hiding behind anonymous attacks in a room where someone has to spend time figuring out who they don't need to declare honestly isn't a shining point of avenger mechanics. The idea proposed here is quite a simple and natural solution. ---on 8/31 @ 21:42 writes: I see your points. However, in response regarding psionics - other psionics can immediately tell who is using abilities, for example, and if you're in combat with a mage, it's going to be relatively obvious as to who it is. If you don't know who your target is, move out of the room, see who follows. Really, a mage using phantasms and psionics is incredibly obvious and that's more than likely going to be a full combat situation, not just slight harassment. A change like this will downplay anonymous harassment that is actually meant to be anonymous harassment - first thing that comes to mind is blowguns. An entire skill in the stealth tree will be made useless by this change. I just don't think it's that difficult to notice a mage is assaulting you and realize who it is. ---on 9/1 @ 04:26 writes: To clarify - the skill I refer to is not blowguns, but the obscure skill. Reading back, I can see it could easily be mistaken. ---on 9/1 @ 18:51 writes: Yeah sure. ---on 9/7 @ 17:49 writes: Support 1 ---on 9/14 @ 19:47 writes: Yeah sure ---on 9/24 @ 13:36 writes: Supported.